Magical Act
by BardockKunIsAwesome
Summary: After Feliciano Vargas was scratched by a strange cat with pink eyes, he obtains these strange powers and is able to transform himself into a Guardian of Earth
Authors' notes:

VantiKitKat: Hello! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Sorry that it was short, but there should be some awesome action next chapter! Thanks for reading!

NaddEchaos: Hi guys! I'm NaddEchaos! I'm super happy that I got to help out with this story! I hope you guys like it!

BardockKunIsAwesome: Yo so it's me Bardock. I bet some of you are wondering why An Angel's Desire hasn't been updated or you aren't (I don't know what's on your mind =_= ) But yeah. My friends and I made this based off of boredom and a hilarious picture Nadd and I laugh at. Hope you enjoy it. Don't care if you don't. No hate mail please. Bardock over and out!

* * *

"I'm going to be late!" A young boy in his teen years repeated to himself as he ran to school. His name was Feliciano Vargas. Also known as Feli. This happened to him... A lot. It was the beginning of another normal day for Feli. What could possibly go wrong? After a couple of minutes had gone by, he passed a cat as he was running and it meowed at him. "Hm?" The cat's meow caught the young boy's attention "Oh! Kitty!" He quickly picked up the cat. His focus was no longer getting to school on time. "Your so adorable! What are you doing out here? Do you have a home?" The cat started to struggle in his arms and growl. Feli gave the cat a confused look. "Huh? Why are you growling? Don't worry I won't hurt you!" The cat looks at him and it's pink eyes narrow. In its attempt get away from him it lashes out with its claws, scratching him.

"Ow!" The boy quickly let's go of the cat. The cat lands on the ground and looks at him. Then it runs off. "Wait! Kitty come back!" He says to the mysterious cat as it runs away. He didn't bother running after it. The cat was too fast and he would never be able to catch up to it. He looks down at the scratch the cat made on his right arm. It didn't feel like an ordinary scratch. It didn't hurt as much and it felt tingly more than anything. He stood there quietly as he looked at the scratch. Feeling like he was forgetting something... He quickly remembered that he was going to be late for school and quickly continued his way to it. There was no way he was going to make it on time.

When Feliciano got to the gates his two friends were waiting for him, "Why are you late?" His taller blonde friend Ludwig asked with a frustrated look. "I'm sorry!" Feli said, trying to catch his breath "I saw a cute kitty and I went to go give it a hug and then it scratched me!" Ludwig wacked his head, "idiot...something's are more important than cats." Feliciano looked to him for a moment. "Hai. Ludwig-san is right" the shorter Asian friend, Kiku added "you must concentrate on your studies." Feliciano sighed "I'm sorry guys. I'll try to not be late anymore." Ludwig shook his head, "That's what you said last time. How are you always late? You wake up early don't you?" He looked at the short brunette. "My alarm didn't go off for some reason. I swear I turned it on."

Ludwig thought for a moment, "You probably turned it off while half asleep..." Kiku gave a nod, agreeing with the German's statement. Feli thought about it for a second. He didn't remember turning it off. Ludwig was probably right though, there was no other reasonable explanation for why the alarm didn't go off. "We are already late lets hurry before they count it as skipping..." Ludwig said, snapping him out of his thoughts. "Hai. We wouldn't want to be stuck in detention again" added the Japanese student, walking into the school. Feli nods and follows his two friends into the school.

Feli looked out the window. Instead of listening to the teacher rambling on about equations, he thought about all the strange things that happened in the morning. Why didn't the alarm go off this morning? Why did that cat have pink eyes? Why didn't the scratch hurt? " !" The teacher yelled for the fifth time trying to get his attention. Feli snapped out of his thoughts "hm?" He looks over to his teacher with a confused look on his face. "Can you tell me the answer to this equation?" He asked sighing and pointing to the board. Feli looked at the equation. He had no idea how to solve it. It just looked like a bunch of numbers and letters. "Umm... 3?"

The teacher sighed again while the other students laughed. Feli sat there flustered and embarrassed. This wasn't the first time this happened but it was still embarrassing. The teacher just sighed, "Alright...can anyone else solve it?" He looked around and saw no one raising there hands, "How about you ?" He asked calling on someone random and that happened to be Feliciano's Japanese friend. Kiku nodded his head "The answer is 56.6" The teacher nodded ,"correct. Could you come up here and show us?" The Japanese student nodded once more and got up from his seat. He made his way towards the black board, taking a piece a chalk and started to write down the equation. In no time at all, he finished solving the complicated equation and walked back to his assigned seat. Feli and his fellow classmates stared at the the black board in awe, wondering how Kiku solved that equation in such a short amount of time.

"Good job ...did everyone understand how he did it?" He asked turning around, but saw the others faces and smiled akwardly. "I...can see not. Well! First you set it up and then-" he began showing them step by step how to solve it. The Italian looked at the blackboard, trying to remember everything that teacher said. But everything the teacher said sounded like gibberish. A small gust of air by his hand made Feliciano look down. On his desk now was a paper airplane. He picked up and opened it to see what it said. They were notes on the math they were doing. Feli knew who threw him that paper plane then. The only person that did that was his friend Ludwig. He looked over to him and smiled. Ludwig narrowed his eyes and picked his pencil up and did a writing motion with it. Which Feliciano knew meant 'take notes'. Feli nodded and starts writing down the notes. He was grateful that his two best friends were in his class. He would have failed most of his tests if they weren't. If he did so he would have to be tutored.

After a while or so the bell for the next class rang and the trio left the room and went to their own individual classes. Like everyday they would have to wait until lunch to meet up again. Feli walked down the crowded hallways of his high school like he's done everyday. He stopped by his locker to pick up the notes that he needed for his next class, not that he'd use them much of course. Once he closes his locker his hazel brown eyes were met with crimson red ones and a devious smirk. Most students would be startled at the sight of Gilbert Beilshmidt, though Feli was use to seeing the albino and was a good friend of his. Feliciano smiled.

"Hi Gilbert! What are you doing here~?" The brunette asked cheerful. Gilbert ran a hand through his silver hair, his smirk grows wider.

"Don't know. I haven't talked to you in a while and was wondering I you would like to hang out sometime?"

"Sure! That would be cool!" Feli replied. He hasn't seen the albino in a while so he thought that it would be a great idea to hang out. The albino's eyes lit up like the sky on the forth of July "Perfect! Where do you want to meet up?" The brunette stood there thinking of a place where they could meet up. "Maybe we can meet at the school gate" "Yeah! Sounds awesome! See you after school!" Gilbert said running past the Italian "Class is starting soon! Might want to run!" The bell rang as though it was on cue with what the albino said. Feli's eyes widened. He was going to be late again! He sprinted to his class hoping the teacher wouldn't notice him walk in. Little did he know Ludwig was leaning against the corner he passed. The next class passed uneventfully...well...if you count a student almost getting attacked uneventful (like most Americans...you know it's true guys) then yes it was. Now it was time for lunch.

Minutes passed and Feliciano was still not in the crowded cafeteria. Ludwig and Kiku were still waiting at the usual table they sit at. Feli was usually the first one there. Minutes more passed and Feliciano was still not in the crowded cafeteria. Ludwig and Kiku were still waiting for him and his bouncy curl to appear. The brunette was usually the first one there. They waited a couple more minutes thinking he probably got caught up in something. 15 minutes passed until they started to look around and search. Which they came up with nothing. As they took a break Kiku recognized someone Feliciano went to class with and they asked him where he was.

"Oh Feliciano? He had to go to the nurse." Yao, Japan's older adoptive brother, told them. Ludwig stood there shocked for a moment before hurrying to the infirmary with Kiku right behind him.


End file.
